A Dream
by Izzey24
Summary: A quickly written drabble that could maybe be considered a prequel to my other Nocturne fic. Other wise it is just a stand alone drabble for Hitoshura and Isamu.


Softly he trembled against my arms. He was scared- I know because I was too- but I wound him in closer, kissing his temple. My fingers danced delicately under the hem of his shirt and I heard his breath speed up. Another kiss to his forehead, then his cheek, then his nose (that earned me a giggle), and finally I kissed his lips. It was amazing… he tasted so sweet, and his lips felt like nothing I'd ever imagined. He sighed in response to me, leaning closer, and I let my hard creep further up to caress his chest.

"Hitoshura…" he breathed.

I pulled back from his lips over to whisper in his ear. "Don't use my name, Isamu…" my voice rumbled in his ear, and his reaction was obvious though he tried to hide it. Flushing darker, he whimpered and his back arched just at that simple whisper. How cute…

Long fingers tangled into my hair. "H-Hito…" There… I loved it when he called me that. None of my other friends or my family was allowed to use that nickname on me because it bothered me. I liked it when he said it though… only him.

"Isamu," I whispered earning a heavy shudder from the base of his spine again. I think he nearly fell apart and just crumbled right there in my arms. We shifted things around so that his shirt was pushed up to his arms exposing that porcelain skin for my lips. Falling backwards with a soft 'paft,' I laid the boy out just for my eyes. I looked over his blushing shaking form- hair sticking to his forehead, chest exposed and flushed, those cerulean eyes wide and almost hopeful…

"Hito?"

I leaned back down to kiss at his neck, adoring him with affectionate love bites, while my hands grouped at whatever they could find. I was slow and particular, making sure to try touching everywhere. What did it feel like to slide my hand up his hip like this? He breathed out softly. If I grabbed the back of his knee what would he do? It must have tickled because he laughed. Could I slide my hands back around to his firm little butt and get him to moan? Why yes I could.

"Hito…"

While my hands explored, so did my lips and tongue. I'd discovered that not only his lips tasted great, but his entire body seemed to. Nibbling softly on his neck, I discovered that I liked even that coopery taste that came up as I came close to drawing blood. Was it sadistic that I love the red marks I was leaving on him? Probably. Soon I left them on his collar bone, just above where his shirt line hit. Finally I stopped with that, and let my lips close over one of his pretty pink nipples, sucking gently.

"Hito!"

His voice was odd. Not as sweet as before, and rapidly filling with more and more annoyance rather than desire. But instead of stopping, I thought I'd try harder to please him. My hand went south, graciously squeezing his-

"Hito! Get your ass up!"

My eyes flew open and I was suddenly face to face with an angry, very real Isamu. He leaned over me, fully dressed in his usual ridicules ensemble, while I lay there with no shirt and just simple sleep pants. Sleep pants that now a little… sticky…

"Uh…" I managed.

Isamu puffed his cheek out. "Chiaki has been calling for us almost a half an hour now! Breakfast is ready and we need to hurry if we wanna get to the park on time."

I blinked still feeling a little sluggish from my dream, especially now that the subject of my dream was nearly sitting on my lap. But he was right; the three of us were supposed to be going to a sort of festival event in Yoyogi Park today. That was actually why we were all staying with Chiaki; her house was closest to the park than either Isamu's or my own. I had to wonder… since I'd been sharing a room with Isamu all night… had he heard me at all?

"O-Okay, okay… I'm up."

Smirking playfully, Isamu sat down fully. "Yeah you are…Did you have a nice dream? Who were you dreaming of hmmmmm?"

_You…._

I kept quiet, just blushing slightly and trying really, really, really hard not to grab his hips and… do… very naughty things to say the least…

By the grace of God, Isamu didn't move on top of me, and instead sat back up. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. Heehee… I could hear you before I woke you up though and you sure sounded happy~"

"Ugh… just… move please."

Smiling Isamu rolled off me and stuck his tongue out. "I'll leave you alone to… take care of yourself. I'll make sure Chiaki stays away from you." He flipped a hand at me. "Have fun, just make sure you don't make us late~"

As stoic as I tried to be most of the time, I felt myself blush at that. Yeah it was normal for guys to talk about this sort of thing from time to time. Isamu and I had made some jokes about it before even. But… it wasn't normal to have dream like I'd just had. Who dreams of having sex with their best friend!

I sighed, and ran a hand through my mussed hair. What would Isamu have said if I'd actually told him I'd been dreaming of him? Maybe someday I'd tell him that… for now though I was too busy trying to figure out when I'd started becoming attracted to the same sex, let alone my best friend.

Well actually, my brain was also very distracted by my lower half still… Leaning back into the bed, I closed my eyes hoping that I'd be able to conjure up that image of Isamu sweetly staring up at me as I touched him again.


End file.
